Pokemon One-Shots
by INSAGNIA
Summary: Basic One-Shots between your favorite female Pokemon characters and Anthro Pokemon.(Ash x Girl) or (Trainer x Pokemon)


Officer Jenny

"Thanks again, Mr. Ketchum, for accompanying me on this evidence retrieval with me."

"Don't mention it. I'm always happy to help those in need." Ash Ketchum and the Accumula Town Officer Jenny were in the town's surrounding woods after Ash, Cilan and Iris had helped capture a Pokémon Poacher. Now they had to go back out to look for the poacher's vehicle and tools. Cilan and Iris took the east side of the woods while Ask and Officer Jenny took the west side. Their Pokémon had spread out looking for clues.

"It's always a huge relief when trainers help out. You have no idea how busy it can get with only one officer in a small town like this." Ash looked behind several bushes, finding nothing but berries and startling the occasional wild Pokémon.

"I think we should look further in the forest. That's where the stronger Pokémon live, so we might find something." Officer Jenny looked up at Ash, a smile spread across her face.

"That's a great idea, Ash. Let's go." As the duo traveled further into the woods, the future Pokémon Master couldn't keep his eyes off a certain woman's butt. It moved in tandem with her steps, bouncing when they took small jumps off ledges and occasionally he could see a little of her butt, but before it revealed too much, Officer Jenny lowered her skirt once more. Ash had started to notice women and their bodies when he started his Sinnoh travels, with Dawn being the first one that sparked his curiosity. Her cheerleader uniform had been the first thing that got him interested in the opposite sex. After talking with her, they agreed that she would teach him everything about women. Near the end of their journey, her teachings turned to reproduction or sex. It was an uncomfortable topic for the both, but they managed. As she was teaching him, they decided to do more of a… hands-on activity. One thing led to another, and they both ended up in bed… naked… with Dawn on top of Ash, with him deep inside her sacred spot. After their first experience, they went at it like a pair of rabbits, doing it at any chance they could. In Pokémon Center rooms, in the forest at night, before her Contests, and before Pokémon League matches. Dawn would often not wear panties just, for this reason, to have Ash go at her anytime he felt like while they traveled. They were stuck to each other by the hips, and they were always willing to experiment in new areas. What made it most interesting is that Dawn absolutely loved taking it in her ass. In fact, she preferred it over anything else. It was the last thing they had to try out. They've done everything else before; she's taken it in her pussy, given him a blowjob and even going as far as forcing it down her throat. She even tried giving him a footjob, which didn't work out since Dawn's feet were very ticklish. But when they tried anal for the first time, Dawn loved it. The feeling of having her tightest hole stretched far past its capabilities, the sensation of the thrusting motion and having him balls deep in her ass while he pulled her hair always made her wet enough to form a puddle on the floor below her. The final reason she loved taking it up her ass was the feeling of when his cum oozed out her ass. To the girl, it felt weird, but also very pleasurable. She would sometimes dig the cum out of her ass just to eat it, enjoying the salty flavor it had. So on the day they had to go their separate ways, Ash and Dawn stayed up all night, with him fucking her senseless. From the previous night until late morning, he fucked her, and he came everywhere they could possibly think of. On that night, their favorite bit was when he came all over her face, chest, and breasts. She would sensually pick it all off with her fingers before sucking it all off, all while still jerking him off, wanting more and more.

"Hey, Ash! I think I found something!" Ash snapped out of his daydream just to walk straight into a tree. He cursed his luck as he made his way to Officer Jenny. She was currently bent over, her hands digging through the bush, but his eyes wouldn't leave her butt. They had a round shape which was enhanced by the blue mini skirt she wore. The hemline had raised significantly so half her ass was exposed, and enough to show Ash she had gone commando today. That's right; Ash was seeing Officer Jenny bent over, no panties, flashing him a perfect picture of her shaven vagina. Ash simply stared as Officer Jenny got back up, holding a silver pole in her hands. "I found a net, Ash. It seems to be the kind that nullifies a Pokémon's power." After getting no response, she looked at him, following his gaze to her skirt. This confused her. Then she realized the position she was in, dropped the net and reached for her skirt. Sure enough, she felt that it was way above her ass, giving her one thought. She knew he saw her most private part with an unrestricted view. Her face grew red with embarrassment. That's when she noticed the rather large bulge in the trainer's pants. It had appeared when he was thinking about Dawn and hadn't gone down since. Officer Jenny's face went from an embarrassed look to a sultry one. She bit her lip at the thought of the young man in front of her having a large dick based on the size of the bulge in his pants. She slowly walked up to him and knelt down to his height, making direct eye contact.

"Did you see something that you liked, Ash?" The Officer asked. Ash just dumbly nodded his head. "Do you perhaps want some more of it?" She asked, her voice soft and breathy, making her sound as slutty as possible. She hadn't had any sex since she started her job as a police officer, and that was over six years ago. She badly wanted a good fucking, but her job rarely allowed her free time. She would often go to the station with a small egg vibrator taped to her clit, or a small glass dildo shoved deep inside her vagina, but it barely helped the itch she was feeling inside. She had at some points considered doing it with her Arcanine, but quickly dismissed it. Poképhilia wasn't illegal, but it wasn't common either. It was an extremely rare occasion when someone came out as a Poképhiliac. She loved her Arcanine, but not to the point to have sex with him whenever she felt horny. As she took a look at Ash before her, she knew he'd help her out with her problem. Officer Jenny got back up to her feet, walked towards a tree and with her back still to him, leaned against it, sticking her ass out to him as she reached down to raise the blue skirt, once again revealing her clean shaven pussy to him. There was already a light sheen of wetness around her lower lips, and her long toned legs that stretched out gave her a more sexy look while in this position. "Come on, Ash. Don't be afraid. Come and get it," she said, lust heavily thick in her voice. Ash quickly went over to her, dropping to his knees to her level with Jenny's pussy. He raised his hand, lightly dragging it up Jenny's right leg, the motions giving her goosebumps. As he finally reached her round ass, he gave her a quick slap, earning a surprised moan from the woman standing above him. He continued to slap her ass, and Jenny kept responding in small jumps, moans, and groans. As her butt got red, Ash slowly used his other hand to prod Jenny's now leaking hole. The outer lips had become red and slightly puffy with arousal, her clit now becoming exposed. He rubbed around her vagina, careful to not make direct contact. He planned on teasing her to the point when she begged for it. As he circled her swollen clit, Officer Jenny started shaking from the pleasure.

"Oh, Ash! I love when you slap my ass," Jenny moaned out. She had started rubbing her breasts through her shirt, squeezing, pulling and kneading them, bringing the woman more pleasure. As Ash lightly touched her clit and labia, Jenny quickly unbuttoned her shirt and lowered her bra, now fondling her bare breasts. Ash had had enough of playing with Jenny's pussy and decided to end it quickly. With two fingers, he pushed apart her lips and inserted them into her soaked vagina, quickly thrusting in and out. Jenny, surprised by the sudden change, suddenly squealed in bliss as juices dripped down her slender legs, staining the beige stockings she wore. Her eyes rolled upwards as she tightly squeezed her breasts, her legs slightly buckling.

"Oh god, yes! Yes! That feels so good. Please, don't stop!" Ash pumped his fingers faster, determined to leave Jenny exactly how he had left Dawn when they went their separate ways: fucked senseless. Jenny finally reached her point, her orgasm making her lose her balance, and she fell to her knees, her juices squirting out of her, her hips shaking back and forth, soaking Ash's hand, the tree, and ground. As she lay there moaning in her afterglow, Ash licked his fingers clean, enjoying the tangy flavor of the Officer. When his hand was clean, he gave Jenny another quick slap, surprising the woman, forcing her to release a small dribble of her own love juice and a small yelp. As Jenny was coming down from her high, Ash placed his hands on her shoulders, and made her turn around; Jenny complied. The first thing her eyes fell upon was the giant, twitching bulge in his pants. The lust filled Officer quickly reached for it, undoing the button and zipper with practiced ease. Once undone, she yanked both pants and boxers to the ground. She let out another surprised yelp when his dick hit her in the cheek.

"Dear God, Ash… you have the biggest dick I have ever seen!" She slowly grabbed it with her gloved hands, her hands just barely able to close around the thick shaft. Moving it from side to side, she came to the conclusion that he was easily a foot long. A small drop of pre was already pooling at the head, eager to drop. Not wanting anything to waste, Jenny's tongue darted out, quickly licking it off and swirling her tongue over the red tip. She liked the flavor, salty and sweet, and with a scent that wasn't too overpowering. As she licked the head of Ash's penis, her right hand went lower, caressing his sack that hung low. As she groped his balls, she could feel the slightly heavy weight and the pent up cum inside.

'This is either his first time, which I heavily doubt, or he hasn't had a good fuck in a while,' Jenny thought. As she continued to lick and suck the tip, her hand went from his balls to her own pussy. Her glove immediately got soaked by the amount of juices running down her legs and nether lips. As the rubbed her nub, which was slightly sticking out from her lips, she took as much of Ash's dick as she could in one fell swoop. It was too much for her, her teeth barely scraping the meat in her mouth. Barely half managed to fit in her mouth, the rest being slowly stroked by her hand. Slowly bobbing her head, she started sucking on the shaft, soaking it in her spit and his pre, slowly bringing up the tempo to her strokes. Ash had never felt anything like this. Although he had done it various times with Dawn, she was a beginner, like him, and didn't have the experience that Officer Jenny had. Her fluid motions, constant sucking and accelerating strokes brought euphoric pleasures. Jenny applied more suction, causing Ash to lightly moan and buckle his hips. She smiled, knowing that her work brought him pleasure. She looked up at him, giving him her best slutty look as possible. She felt Ash's dick twitch in her mouth, letting her know that he enjoyed the view. Jenny removed all but the tip, swirling her tongue around the head and hole, along with added suction.

"Do you like this, Ash?" Jenny whispered. "Do you like it when I suck your big, fat, delicious cock?" She gave several tugs while asking, running her tongue along the whole length and over his balls. Ash's only response was a drawn out a grunt and intense twitching if his dick. "Does Ashy want to cum?" Jenny raised her chest, both breasts enveloping the long phallus. "You can cum all over my big tits. I want to taste it, swallow it, spread it all over my body. Please, Ash… cum." Her handjob had reached unimaginable speeds, her saliva acting as the only lubricant.

"Fuck! I'm gonna cum!" Grunted Ash. Jenny's smile widened as she placed herself below his dick, lightly licking and sucking the tip, wanting his cum to come out sooner. Ash quickly placed his hands on Jenny's head, grabbing fistfuls if her sea-green hair and shoved her head forwards while thrusting as well, forcing more than half his cock in her mouth, the tip forcing its way down her throat. Jenny immediately started gagging but didn't try to take it out. She had never before attempted to deepthroat a cock before, not even her hyper-realistic seven-inch dildo. She was finding this super erotic, judging by how fast she was rubbing herself.

"Swallow it," was all he said before streams of cum exploded straight into Jenny's throat. Her eyes widened, taken aback by the amount being forcefully shot into her stomach. His cum was thick, hot and salty, but Jenny loved its taste immediately. The hand that was furiously rubbing her clit took a plunge inside her, her fingertips slamming against her g-spot, another orgasm hitting her like a ton of bricks. As her hips spasmed, her throat relaxed, opening some more and welcoming more of Ash's cock inside. "Fuck… your throat is so tight!" The sea green haired woman simply hummed her response, already swallowing the vast amount of cum. As the force and cum receded, Ash pulled out, allowing Jenny to breathe. The final spurts landed over her face, chest, and breasts. She quickly spread the cum that landed on her chest over her medium sized breasts, giving them a shiny sheen.

"Oh my god, Ash. You let out so much cum; my stomach is so full. I can't wait to have this beast inside me." The Officer gave the tip a kiss before standing up. As she leaned closer to his ear, she wrapped a hand around his dick, her thumb rubbing the sensitive head. "I want you to shove this monster cock of yours deep inside my pussy. I want you to fill it up with your hot cum. I'm so wet for you right now. Please, Ash, fuck me as hard as you can." Ash quickly shoved the Officer away from him, a smirk on his face.

"Take your clothes off. Now." She quickly complied, her skirt coming off first, followed by her shirt and bra. Her amber eyes met his brown ones, a naughty look clearly written over the woman's face.

"What do you want me to do now, Ashy?"

"I want you to turn around and face the tree." Jenny lightly giggled as she obeyed, bending over, sticking her ass out to him, spreading her legs out and showing him her soaked, dripping vagina. Reaching behind her, she spread her cheeks apart, her pink pussy exposed to the cool, evening air.

"Go ahead, Ash. Take me. Fuck me. Make me yours." Ash stared at the shining pink flesh that made Jenny's pussy, looking at it with desire. Jenny slowly moved her ass from side to side, signaling Ash to penetrate her. His eyes followed the trail of liquid rolling down her legs, soaking her stockings and creating a puddle on the ground below. The more Ash stared at her, the more impatient Jenny got. Reaching between her legs, she placed her right hand over her pussy, spreading it open while rubbing her sensitive and enlarged nub. Standing behind her, Ash placed the tip of his cock right at the entrance to her vagina, teasing her by slowly inserting the tip and pulling out. Jenny groaned with pent-up sexual frustration, wanting his dick in her now, not later. She was done with the foreplay and the teasing. Right now, all she wanted was good, hard fucking that would leave her pleasurably sore for days. Without warning, Ash grabbed her waist and while pulling her back, he thrust forward, delivering a powerful blow straight into Jenny's deepest parts of her pussy. Her ass connected with his hips, his dick comfortably inside her to the hilt. He felt her tighten considerably the moment he entered, her walls contracting and loosening at the same time. Jenny let out a long, drawn-out gasp and moan, her eyes rolling upwards as she experienced her first proper dicking in years. Ash slowly pulled out of Jenny's hot, wet hole, the woman moaning at the empty feeling within her. Then, just as fast as the first time, she was filled again, this time bringing her to a third orgasm. Her knees buckled, almost falling to the floor. Her whole body screamed with ecstasy as she experienced the orgasm, along with Ash now pounding her pussy. He had no problem entering Jenny's tight hole since his dick had a layer of her cum and saliva, making fucking her at high speeds an easy task. Ripples ran across her ass every time he slapped her ass, leaving bright red hand marks on them. Jenny's moans kept getting louder and louder as time passed.

"Fuck, yes… ugh… keep fucking my pussy, please! I love it when you fill my pussy!" With an extra burst of energy, Ash slammed into her again, the tip hitting the entrance to her womb. Jenny's eyes flew wide open, never having had a guy fill her up so much. Long streaks of her cum dripped down her legs, her stockings soaked, the ground below her all soggy and wet. Feeling himself already about to cum, Ash slowed down the pace, Jenny groaning at the loss of speed. As he stared at Jenny's arched back and plump ass, his eyes strayed downwards… to a small, tanned, unused hole. Ash felt himself twitch, thinking back to how much he and Dawn enjoyed anal sex, wondering if Jenny had ever done something like that. As he kept pumping at a vigorous pace, Ash used one hand to slap Jenny's ass while the other prodded her back hole. Jenny tensed as she felt a finger poke her there but immediately relaxed as Ash kept fucking her and smashing right at the entrance of her womb. More and more of his finger entered her ass, the orifice tightening at the intruder, but loosening immediately by the unexplainable pleasure coursing through her body. Jenny had long since been reduced to a whimpering and moaning mess as Ash pounded her into next week. Her tongue hung out as one hand fondled her breasts and the other slowly rubbed her swollen clit. Her right butt cheek was red, stung and radiated heat as Ash repeatedly and quickly slapped it. Ash leaned forward, his left hand now fondling Jenny's tits, his right quickly passing over her red, swollen, juice soaked pussy before stuffing his fingers in her mouth, forcing the officer to suck his fingers clean, tasting herself and moaning at her own flavor. Ash pinched and pulled at her breasts, squeezing them and mashing them together, much to Jenny's pleasure. Juices were leaking down their legs, dripping from where they connected before another powerful spray left her pussy.

"Fuck!" Jenny screamed. Her legs gave away and she fell to her knees. She quickly spread her legs apart, rubbing herself and inserting her fingers inside herself to keep her orgasm going. Ash enjoyed seeing Jenny in a 'fucked stupid' state. He leaned down, placing a hand on Jenny's head, waking her from her high. Her brown eyes landed on his cock, still as hard, glistening with her own release. She quickly stuffed it in her mouth, her right hand pumping what couldn't fit, her other fondling his balls. Ash groaned as he could feel Jenny's tongue circling his head, licking and sucking her juices and his pre-cum. After cleaning his cock, Jenny reluctantly removed herself from it before looking up at him, giving him her best innocent, yet slutty, look.

"Please, Ash," she whispered. "Please fuck me more. I want you to use this pussy to your heart's content. I want to feel your dick inside me, I want you to fill me up with your hot, sticky cum." She squeezed his cock slightly harder, her pumping never stopping. "Will you cum for me? I want it inside me, I want it to fill my pussy up. I want to feel it leaking out of my abused cunt."

"Get up," Ash growled. Jenny obediently got up, knees still wobbly. He pushed her against the tree, lifting her legs over his shoulders, Jenny's pussy opening up at this action. In under a second, Ash aligned himself to the wet pussy and had driven himself to the hilt. Jenny howled in pleasure, her legs spasming, her hands reaching over her head and grasping the tree.

"Yes!" Jenny screamed. "Fill me up! Fuck my tight pussy with your big cock!" Ash pounded her pussy relentlessly, sucking on her hardened nipples as they bounced inches from his face. The pussy he was fucking tightened in response. "Please, fill me with your cum! I need it!" Jenny begged. Ash was genuinely surprised. He hadn't fucked Dawn like this, nor had he lasted this long. He pressed himself against the sweat covered woman, his hands grabbing her knees and pushing them closer to her body. Ash managed to push himself deeper into the squirming woman's pussy, his tip forcing its way into her womb. "Yes! That's it! Give me your cum! Fill my womb to the brim!" Ash pounded with renewed vigor, his own peak coming close.

"Gonna cum…" Ash grunted.

"Me too! Fill me up with your baby batter! Make me pregnant! Give me your fucking baby!" Jenny howled as she came, her juices spraying over their bodies, pussy squeezing tightly as it milked his cock for cum. Giving off one final thrust, Ash pushed his way through her opened cervix and rammed his cock to the back of her womb. Jenny's eyes rolled to the back of her head as her tongue hung loosely out of her mouth. Ropes of cum erupted from his cock, quickly filling the small womb and leaking down her vaginal canal. Jenny's nimble hands unconsciously moved towards her stomach, which was beginning to swell with the amount of cum being pumped into her. She rubbed the bump, wholeheartedly moaning at the full feeling she was experiencing. Her belly kept expanding as Ash's cum just kept being poured inside the woman. After a moment, Ash pulled out, a stream of cum dribbling out as the only thing keeping it in was removed. Jenny quickly covered it again with her hands, desperate to keep it inside longer. A single finger dipped inside, swirling the cum inside her, another slowly circling her clit as her eyes longingly stared at Ash's softened member.

"Clean it." It was a simple command, but Jenny obeyed willingly. She opened her mouth once more, stuffing most of it inside. She mainly used her tongue to lick the mix of their juices off his dick. She spent a solid minute just licking it clean before releasing it with a wet ' _pop'_.

"Fuck… that was amazing. I've never been fucked like that before." Jenny looked up at Ash, who was already getting dressed.

"It really was." He picked up Jenny's clothes, placing them next to her in the ground.

"Will you visit me from time to time?" Jenny asked, giving off a needy, yet sultry, sound to her voice. Ash just smiled.

"Anytime you need me, I'll be there."

 **NEW CHAPTER EVERY TWO MONTHS. POLL WILL BE UP ONE WEEK TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE NEXT. ALL CHAPTERS WILL BE ASH X GIRL OR ASH X POKEMON.**


End file.
